CNBLUE's Love Girl
by Taymini4354
Summary: [A CNBLUE FANFICTION] For Fiona, the summer after graduating high school is not so glamorous. Currently undeclared major, living alone to escape her rich new step family, and since Kaylie went away to the countryside, the only best friend she has left around is tennis. But when 4 strange, pretty-faced guys move in next door and claim her as their Muse, everything changes.
1. 1 What Even?

The moving truck outside of my building should've been a clear indication that my world was about to be turned upside down..

As if it were any other day, I carried my covered racquet in hand, a sports bag slung over my shoulder. My tank top and shorts dried slowly in the summer air from previously being soaked in water via half of the bottle I poured over my body to cool down after the hours I'd spent on the courts. The sun was just beginning its journey across the sky to the horizon, and with a phone to my ear, I listened well to the woes of my best friend.

"It's not like this was even the first time or anything...maybe I should rethink this."

"You know what, that's a great idea, Kaylie.. Maybe hit 'im with an ultimatum.."

She sighed, then the hum of phone silence took over my ear. I knew this was difficult for her. It was for me too, seeing her go through it. Once a year, Kaylie would go to visit her dad in the countryside. Normally I would go with but since this time, her dad's begun seeing a younger woman, who has a 3 year old son so he thought it would be better to bond as a "new family". Even worse, her boyfriend of 3 years forgot her birthday...again.

"I just wish you were here with me, Fi. Sorry about that by the way."

"It's ok. I understand." I said.

When I turned the last corner onto James Ave., the first thing that caught my attention was the very large truck parked outside of my front door, nearly completely blocking the entrance. Kind of rude, even if this is the city. But seeing as this is such a quiet street to begin with...The landlady surely would've given me notice of any new residents.

I heard a faint voice from the other side of the truck. Two guys probably about my age emerged from the truck, one with a baby face carried a box filled past the brim with what looked like just miscellaneous items and the other holding a guitar case. What? Who were these people? Having not yet crossed the street, I prepared to do so and probably awkwardly ask to pass. But who blocks a stranger's door with their freaking elephant sized moving truck without so much as a note? After taking only one step into the street, something fell off the full box and rolled down the driveway into the road in front of my feet. A...drumstick?

"Yeah, even more so. You don't even get to visit your dad, let alone know where he-"

"Hey, listen Kaylie, something came up and..." I watched as two more guys jumped out of the back. One grabbed the box from the glasses guy and the other one looked at the ground around him with a confused expression. "Uh-oh. I gotta go. I'll, um, call you later."

I pressed the end call button before she could respond and held back the urge to hide behind the large oak tree only feet away. He was coming this way, eyes trailing on the wooden stick. Crap. He looked tall. And lanky with a head of long hair pulled into a low and messy bun. Was he going to beat me up or something? Was that prejudice? Ok self, just shut up and be cool.

I didn't have the energy to think any further. Instead, I pushed my curly hair behind both ears and kneeled down to pick it up. Like an idiot, I stood there in the middle of the street and watched him come toward me.

I cleared my throat and collected my thoughts. "Um, here. This is your drumstick?"

His head turned in a glance toward one of his hat-wearing friends, the shorter one, who nodded slightly.

"Uh...yes..." He said. I noticed the heavily accented and broken English that came out of his mouth. He had an angular face that was undoubtedly some type of Asian.. Large, graceful looking hands grasped the stick from my own and I felt his calloused fingers graze mine.

"Gamsahabnida~" he bowed, pieces of hair falling into his pretty face. Then he was gone.

"Um... No problem?" I muttered.

I could recognize that language anywhere: Korean. Were the other three Korean as well? At this point, I didn't care enough to actually ask. The sun was slipping down the horizon and I wanted to take a nice, long bath to end the day in peace.

He returned to his friends, who, after looking closely at them as well, looked like a group of Kpop stars. I hoped that didn't sound racist..

"Ahjumma!" His shorter friend with the hat called. All eight eyes were on me. He smiled. Wait, who was he calling ahjumma?! I didn't know Korean but I knew that word. "You might not want to stand in the middle of the road."

He snickered as a minivan pulled around the corner and the driver honking his loud horn..

"Yo, get out of the way!" He yelled rudely.

I could tell the driver was a douchebag from the sunglasses he wore even though it wasn't bright outside at all. Regardless, I moved and bowed to the man. "Sorry."

The guys chuckled, and all but the one who most recently spoke turning and walking into their new house without a care in the world. The hat he was still wearing blocked the top half of his face from view. He looked at me and simply shook his head, a smile crossing his face before he hopped back into the driver's seat of the moving truck and backed it out of the driveway. I jumped quickly out of the way before he made the conscious decision to try and run me over.

"Were they hot?"

"Kaylie, listen. There's no reason I wouldn't've been told about this. It was so weird. Not only were they blocking my door, but they totally laughed at me!"

"Oh...but were they hot?"

I sighed and sank further into my bubbles. I sat a can of ginger ale next to the tub and played music from my radio softly in the background while I attempted to vent to Kaylie, who was usually deeply interested in guys in general.

"Sure." I admitted. She squealed in my ear and I could feel her start dancing while on the phone, obviously not interested in any word I had to say after that. But I continued anyway "I guess you could say they were attractive, but I didn't really get a close enough look to tell."

"Ha! I knew it! Get ready for an epic summer romance to not only make history books, but make you forget all about your...circumstances."

No matter how it sounded when she said it, she was my best friend, after all, and I knew she'd do anything to make me feel better. And I mean anything. But at this point, I would do anything to move the conversation on from me.

"Yeah. Likely..." I mumbled sarcastically. "Anyway, how are Julie and Preston?" I asked.

Kaylie and I are rarely apart, which is why a silence like this worries me. I can't see her face or read her mind thought the phone so I can't tell what she's thinking.

"They're um fine I guess. It still kinda blows my mind how the fact that she's at least twenty years younger than him doesn't bother him. But it's kinda weird, you know? She's been here, like, once because she's out quote 'working'" she explained. "Preston is one weird kid too. I think you'd like him just cuz you're you."

I knew this kind of thing bothered her. The topic of her father was a sensitive one. Since her parents divorced, I felt like it was the responsibility of me, the BFF, and her dad to keep her happy. Her mom made the decision a couple years back to pursue her dream of studying in Italy to become a coffee superstar of some sorts. I thought it was very Coffee Prince-like of her (a/n: hehe get it?). Maybe she didn't like the feeling of being essentially replaced as the family baby. If it were up to me, I probably would've wanted to be the last one out too. I mean, I loved my little sister, but still...

"Mm." I took another sip of ginger ale. It wasn't that I didn't like kids, but the idea of them simply weirded me out. I mean, living, breathing mini versions of yourself and your partner? No thanks.

However, I didn't get to voice my opinion because of what happened next.

"Oh my God, Fiona. OH MY GOD!"

Kaylie startled me out of my bath water and I stood there with bubbles sliding off the skin of legs and into the water. Then the cold air from the hall hit me.

I knew something big would have just happened from the fact that she used my actual full name.

"What? What?" I panic yelled, then when the only noise coming from the other line was screaming, I came to my own conclusion. "Wait, is it BTS?"

My dear friend took a two second break from her scream fest to hum an "mhm" into the speaker. I sighed and decided to give up on relaxation for the night. I stepped out and dried myself, laying the phone on the bathroom counter to lessen the sound of my fangirling friend. Unlike me, Kaylie got unreasonably excited when it came to Kpop groups. Including and especially BTS. She claimed they were all her children, but also her dads at the same time, which made absolutely no sense to me. In fact, I was more of a Got7 kinda girl...

"OH MY GOD THIS IS MAH F***ING JAM! Ok shhhh it's starting!"

Zzzzzz zhsssuuuuu

Huh? Wait what was that? It wasn't coming from the phone. I tuned the volume down on my phone one shut off my radio.

"OMG RapMon! YES!" I heard the faint yell and nothing more. Then...

Zhuuuvvvvvvv

Was I hearing things? What would be making a loud and obnoxious metallic scraping sound at...I leaned my head into my bedroom to peek at the digital clock in the corner...9:30 pm?

Reeeeeeeeeeeer

Next to come up was the undeniably loud shrill of an electric guitar. The only possible answer: Next door...

I collected myself and just hoped that the sound wouldn't escalate. I hated confrontation more than anything.

I threw on a pair of grey sweats, a t shirt and the furry brown socks my Aunt Jeanel bought me in 9th grade. Surprisingly, they were still in good condition and fit, mostly due to the fact that I have barely grown an inch since the 8th grade.

The second I finished taming my wild dark curls into what could pass for a bun, I shut off the lights and climbed into bed. I could hear Kaylie still singing through the phone. A laugh quickly turned into a yawn and I contemplated interrupting Kaylie when I'd just turned onto my side, achieving max comfort level, that I was ready for sleep.

Mere seconds later, it felt as if next door, they'd cranked up the amp and after what sounded like drums and bass were added, I could feel the vibrations in my legs. Oh. My. God.

"Hey Kayles-"

"DASHI RUN RUN RUN!"

"Yeah...I'm gonna put you on hold ok? I'm calling Chelsea." I knew she wasn't listening, but I doubt she would even notice.

I put her on hold and rang Chelsea, whom I had on speed dial. She was the land lady and a good family friend. For me, she'd never be ok with this level of noise at this time of night...or even at all. She would definitely have no problem going over there and giving them a piece of her mind. But of course, it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey it's Chelsea. Whaddup? At the moment, I'm in Hawaii! Woo! You know what to do. If this is my mom, the answer is no. If it's Jimmy, chill out, dude. I'll have the money by next week. Ok and lastly, Fi Fi you're getting some new neighbors, girl. And you may want to plug your ears at night cuz guess what? They're in a band! Anyway, I'll see y'all when I get back!"

Beep

Great. Not only did she know and not tell me, but knew they were a band?! How was I going to sleep if I couldn't get any peace and quiet?

I hung up and the line switched immediately back to Kaylie, who was still stuck on Run.

"YASS. JIN. F***ING. SLAAAAYYY!"

"Listen, Kaylie?" I sat up, pulling the string to my bedside table lamp. "I'm-can you hear me? Whatever. I'm going, k?"

I dragged myself out of my comfortable bed, grabbing shoes and a jacket on my way to the front door. The way the apartment building was set up, there were 4 units in total. Two on a bottom floor and two at the top. There was one main door for each side. The top two shared what was like the long connected balcony at inns and motels. So directly from my front door, I crossed the dividing hall. The evening air was cool on my skin, but I payed it no attention. Instead, I thought of the glorious sleep I would have once I got into my bed in silence.

The noise, of course, grew louder as I approached their door, which had a sign hanging from the doorknob saying: PRACTICE TIME.

Yeah right. More like, everyone else in the country is trying to sleep time.

I noticed a small sliver between the curtains and, well, there's no harm in just watching them for a few moments from afar, right? I mean, they were pretty easy on the eyes...

Dim light hung over their heads and it looked like they were in the middle of a guitar section solo. The bass player was the tall one from earlier. He plucked a deep, sweet melodic line while the electric continued to shred. The guitar player's hair shrouded half of his face, but I could tell his eyes were pinched closed as he felt every part of the song. The baby faced drummer facing the door showed an open-mouthed, wide-eyed grin. Lastly, the short one (who called me Ahjumma, I won't forget) held the microphone. Of course.

Moving my head about to see more of the room, I couldn't help but notice how everything surrounding them remained packed into boxes. So their first priority was to annoy their only neighbor with incredibly loud music. No matter how good or cute they were, this couldn't be morally ok.

Suddenly, the drummer's eyes met mine.

I ducked as fast as I possibly could and bit my lip.

Oh crap

It's ok just be cool. They probably didn't see. Nope. He did. It became dead silent until footsteps made their way toward the door.

Wait, why was I hiding? I came to tell them to keep it down.

At that thought, I stood slowly.

Singer Guy opened the door and poked his head through. "Wa~..." he said something in Korean to his friends behind the door. Then he came out, followed by the rest of them.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a new fan," said Singer Guy. His English was perfect; not broken at all. Would it be racist to say I was surprised?

"Um..."I started awkwardly, pulling on the sleeve of my jacket. I waved. "Hi."

"Hello!" They all said in unison, bowing deeply, again, in unison. Wow how long were they working on that for?

"Who exactly are you?" Singer Guy, who I now assumed must be the leader, questioned.

I thought about the worst case scenario of me giving them my name and eliminated it based on the fact that you couldn't clone someone just using their first name.

"Fiona...but I could be asking you the same question..."

He smiled and he and his friends shared a look. Oh God...

"We're Code Name:"

They took turns, each calling out a word and their name, and finishing off by...dabbing?

"Burning Jonghyun" *dab*

"Lovely Minhyuk" *dab*

"Untouchable Jungshin" *dab*

"Emotional YongHwa"

Then they all dabbed, saying "CN Blue"

What

Even?


	2. 2 Blue Dresses and Girl's Day

_**{A/N: All of the Korean in this chapter is either courtesy of my friends over at HelloTalk or Google Translated}**_

 _Crap_

 _Crap_

 _Crap_

"If you were going to be late, a nice text message would've been perfect."

I shoveled another ladle of frosted flakes into my mouth.. If she'd just bought me a new phone like we'd discussed...

"Ma, I tolf u dat I jus vokeup!"

There was an audible gasp from her and in the background. I should've guessed everyone was already there. Wonderful.

"Are you eating right now?! You can't eat before my fitting. Its bad luck!"

I swallowed.

"Mom a little bit of frosted flakes won't hurt you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You're kidding, right? Those things are packed with sugar-"

End Call.

My mom was not normally this needy and annoying. It was only since a couple weeks when Paul proposed to her that she became a total bridezilla. I loved the woman but she had some serious control problems.

Finishing the last of the flakes, I gulped down the sugary milk as fast as I could.

Since I was already dressed, the last thing I did was struggle greatly with putting my large hair into a braid and grabbed my mini backpack (which I preferred over a purse) along with a pair of old gym shoes and I headed out the door. The bus stop was only a block away from my place, which I thanked God for.

Tiffani's Bridal Shop was on East Kellog (hehe like my cereal) focus, Fi. Ok east downtown station is the 13th stop on the 64B bus. When you don't have a car, you learn your bus routes. It was a Saturday, so that line came every 20 minutes or so. But wait what time was it now? I plunged my hand into my jacket pocket only to find it empty. Oh no no no.

I dropped the bag from my shoulders and desperately fished through each pocket in search for my cell phone. Crap. Again. I left it on the table. Great.

I wouldn't be able to get through this stupid fitting without my phone. So, of course, I turned around and practically sprinted back to my apartment.

The streets were less than crowded, it being a Saturday morning. But still a fair amount of people walked the block. Which meant more people I had to dodge on my way back home. God, this was like the hallways in high school. Yeah, You're on the Street, Walk Faster (A/N: waddup Luan Legacy reference)

Once I arrived at the main apartment building door and unlocked it, I skipped two stairs at a time to get to my personal door. I fumbled with my keys and eventually inserted the right one into the keyhole. Dashing into the kitchen, I grabbed my phone off the table. Then, of course, I left and locked the door behind me. When I turned, a body stood silently behind me and I jumped a fairly high distance into the air.

"Oh my god you scared the hell out of me!"

It was the tall guy who I gave that drumstick to.

The flashback to last night came faster than I expected.

The names, the dabbing, the song. They were my neighbors, the band from next door.

The morning sunlight poured in to reveal long hair that was let down and pushed behind one ear. I noticed it was only to his shoulder, but on him it worked. Well. The only thing that threw me off was the fact that he stood there alone with a shoulder bag over his body so if he was going somewhere.

He looked at me with an expression I couldn't interpret, but soon followed with a warm smile. Right...

Taking my eyes off of him, I took a glance at my cell phone and was quickly distracted by Jackson Wang's body, which was my lock screen. Wow those triceps...

Crap crap crap again.

It was 8:19 and there was no way I could get to the bus stop in time for the 8:20, which meant that I'd have to wait another 20 minutes for the next one to come and mom would be furious.

Fantastic.

Wonderful.

The tall dude still stood there, looking at me with eyebrows raised.

"What?" It came out harsher than I intended, but I don't think he noticed.

"You...don't have...Uh..."

He seemed to be searching for a word. I'd forgotten he was the one who knew the least English.. After a short moment, he seemed to settle on a close second, the Korean equivalent.

"Cha?"

"Cha is..." He made a steering wheel-like motion with his hands and it immediately registered. "Car?"

"Yes!" He nodded happily. I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"No I don't have one. Wait, do you? I could totally use a ride." I all but pleaded. All that crossed his mouth was a smile and he simply said,

"Ddarawayo."

I interpreted that as 'follow me', as I'd heard in many Korean dramas. So I did. If this guy had a car, I'd be saved from another lecture by my family about my lateness. The only thing I could say to that is "yass"

I followed him through the back door of the building. Ok maybe it was parked in the back, which technically was a parking lot. Or maybe he was taking me back there to murder me. I quickly put the latter out of my mind seeing as he'd really have no reason to do it and, also, there were security cameras in the back so even if he did, he wouldn't get away with it...

Behind the building, I found not a car, but a motor bike. A light blue two-seater Moped to be exact. Awesome.

I clapped in excitement. "Oh my god this is so cute!" I said, circling around it and checking out all of the cool little features; front lights, a mirror, the works.

"Thank you!" he replied. Going around to the back of the bike, he opened the seat and retrieved 2 helmets, handed one to me and one of his long legs slid over the seat. He gestured for me to get on behind him. I carefully followed his leg movement while I fastened the helmet under my chin.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I slid in behind him and held onto the sides of his seat. He fastened his own helmet, then reached back and grabbed my hands, only to wrap my arms around his midsection.

"Right..." He tugged on his right sleeve. "Left..." he repeated the action with left. It was endearing, really, to see that even though he didn't exactly speak my language, he made an effort to communicate.

So when he started the bike, I was completely prepared.

He took off and around the back and onto the main road we went.

It remained silent and I had to remind myself to thank him immensely for this. It wasn't every day that I saw chivalry. Especially in this form. His dark hair flowed after his head beautifully. This kind of thing reminded me of a long-haired knight or one of those Joseon horseback scholars. Beautiful.

Every turn, I would pull his shirt sleeve and then hang on for dear life. And I had a feeling he made such sharp turns on purpose just to freak me out. So much for that chivalry idea.

In less than 10 minutes we arrived outside of the small dress shop and I could see clearly the view through the window from outside. Members of my family; my aunts and older cousins stood around my mother with most displeased expressions. I could only imagine how the bridesmaids fittings were going in the presence of the bridezilla herself.

I jumped off, and gratefully turned to face the guy.

"Thank you so so so much! I promise I'll pay you back."

He shrugged and smiled.

Then I began to walk into the shop.

"Ahjumma!" I turned, not realizing that this basically meant I had accepted it as my nickname.

"Yeah?"

He held out one finger and tapped the top of his head.

"What?" I also held my hand up to my head. "Oh right." I awkwardly undid the strap and handed it to him.

He didn't reply, but saluted me then sped away. Almost recklessly, he whipped the bike around the corner. I wondered if that was how he drove when others weren't with him. And the chivalry is back.

Oh wait, what was his name again? Something... Shin?

"Maybe if you calmed down with the sugar, the dress would fit better."

"Wow, thanks Mom..."

She shrugged and turned back to Aunt Carol. The frilly blue dress didn't look any better on her than it did on me. It seemed like the evil plan of the bride to make sure nobody else stands out at her wedding. I wouldn't blame her.

I rolled my eyes and went back into the changing room. After taking off the dress and changing back into my own clothes, I went back outside to sit on the bench and tried to deflect people by keeping my eyes glued to my phone. I hung my dress on the keep rack and plopped down.

"You need a size up, Susan." My mom said. But Aunt Susan wasn't having it. While my mom and cousin tried to zip up the back of her dress, she sucked in her belly as far as it would go.

"Jackie, I can fit a seven."

"No you can't, Mom."

"Shut up Dana."

Knowing they would never shut up, I was glad I brought my earbuds.

I plugged them in and turned on my FML playlist.

Close to 5 minutes later, as Got7's If You Do blew into my ears, I felt a tap on my shoulder. A girl who looked a few years older than me stood in front of me smiling.

"Hi," I said. It came out more of a question than a greeting. Looking at her, I realized she was wearing the bridal shop work uniform with a name tag that said Madison. I pulled one earbud out of my ear.

"Hi." She replied, sitting down next to me. "I couldn't help but notice you were listening to Got7."

Embarrassed, I pulled out the second one. "It's that loud, is it? I didn't realize-oh wait you know kpop?"

She laughed heartily. "Is it because I'm white?"

"N-no no no," I turned to face her, shaking my head frantically. "Just...well, kinda."

"It's okay, I get that all the time. I'm sure you do too."

It was true. Most of my friends were Asian so when I told people I liked kpop they'd say something along the lines of: "Kpop?...but you're black..." which alone was pretty offensive. I wasn't even completely black (my mom is but my father is 3/4 Turkish. Pretty cool, right?).

"Yep. So what other groups are you into?"

About ten minutes of fangirling after I met Madison, we'd exchanged numbers and parted ways. I wanted to get out of there asap and she didn't argue. She liked rookie groups especially JYP and Big Hit groups. I respected that.

After leaving with a quick word from my mother, I hurried to the corner and was able to catch the closest bus back to the other side of the city. I rode in silence apart from the music playing in my earbuds. I knew I had at least a good 15 minutes, so I closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, I was drifting off.

 _Tap_

"Hey, ahjumma!"

I stirred, but turned away from the voice.

Something warm blew on my ear, tickling it gently. I swatted whatever it was away and continued my slumber.

"Yah!"

I was startled alert, almost jumping out of my seat, but a hand held my arm down.

"What the-"

"Heck?" It was the baby faced boy from across the hallway? Why were these guys showing up in my life? He waved at me cutely, despite being only about 6 inches away from me. "Annyeonghasaeyo!" He bowed his head.

I bowed back slowly. "Uh...ne annyeonghasaeyo...Min..." I said, not sure if my years of Kpop had paid off or if I could remember his name.

"Min Hyuk." He said with a smile. Then he gasped, confirming. I did a silent self-five. "Ahjummaneun hangukmal hal su idtnayo?"

"Uh..." I probably looked like an idiot.

"Oh. Um that's okay because my English is not that great either." He gave me an eye smile and scooted closer to me.

In this weirdness, my right earbud had fallen out.

"Oh?" he breathed curiously and grabbed the loose bud. "What music are you listening to, ahjumma?"

Instead of waiting for my reply, he took it and slid it into his own right ear. I adjusted the one in my left. Just Right by Got7 was playing. What can I say? I like Got7 a lot.

Since Minhyuk was on my right, using the right side and I was using the left, the cords stretched farther than usual to support the width of two heads. "We should probably switch-"

He leaned toward me, his cheek touching mine. My face grew warm, but he didn't seem to think anything as he bobbed his head to the beat of the song.

"I love this song. Who is this?" he asked as they went into the second chorus. A large smile covered his face.

I barely even mumbled, "G-Got7," for lack of something better to say while I was so focused on how smooth and soft his skin felt. Was that a Korean thing?

When the stop not far from our building came up, we stood at the same time and walked out together side-by-side. The sun was beginning to set and the streets were slowly clearing out. James wasn't a busy street, although connected to the main road. But only a few feet into the street, it becomes near silence. All there is is apartment buildings mainly.

So when the intro to Girl's Day's Something came on and he let out a high-pitched squeal, it was definitely heard. I couldn't hold in my giggles. This was also one of my favorites.

"You like this song too?" I looked at him with a surprised smile.

"YES!" He nodded back enthusiastically.

Was this it? The bonding moment that would establish us as best friends?(well, besides Kaylie who's my #1) Were we about to jam to Girl's Day on this less than crowded, dark street?

Minhyuk snapped along to the beat of the song and we both began to walk in rhythm.

"DON'T YOU LOOK INTO MY EYES AND LIE AGAIN!" He sang at the top of his lungs. His singing voice was just as you'd imagine; cute and light.

"I'M SICK OF BEING ALONE~~~~" I finished.

"DROP IT!" *drop*

We both dropped as the beat did and we probably looked like idiots. But I felt accomplished seeing as he was the third friend I'd made that day. Hey, maybe I'll end up becoming friends with all of our neighbors. I can invite Kaylie and welcome Madison and we can have, like, a block party...or...a building party or...eh whatever, I'll figure it out.

 _ **{2nd A/N: Sorry for the long chapter but I haven't been updating so...anyway there is the chapter. Also, sorry it's very sloppily put together. I wanted to update before I got back to mn so...here it is!**_

 _ **Please be sure to vote if you want because aye that ish matters (whaddup Superwoman reference! *chest pound* No?...okay...) Share with your friends and your CNBlue fangirls too!**_

 _ **If it's absolute TRASH, tell me! I muuussst know! Anyway, that's it.}**_

 _ **~Tay**_


End file.
